


Would You Feel the Same Even After I've Changed?

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [32]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Prydwen, Arthur and MacCready are left with more than just physical scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Feel the Same Even After I've Changed?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> i needed more Maxson/maccready in my life.

MacCready frowned as Sole sent him a pitying look.  She tried to mouth something but the sight of Arthur Maxson coming up behind her had him reeling.

_“Fuck you.  Yeah that’s right I said it.  You’re worse than the Institute Arthur.”_

_“You’re gonna get what’s coming to you and you deserve it for what you’re saying about Danse.”_

What shocked him more was he was missing his right leg from the knee down. Sole had Curie and himself working on a prosthetic but never said who it was for. He sighed and turned back into his house before Arthur had the chance to move his crutches in MacCready’s general direction.

_“I don’t think you truly know how to love someone. Be devoted to anything other than your stupid legacy. Your name means nothing without the Brotherhood.”_

  It took him about a week to learn how to use it without crutches. Arthur was determined to make it on his own without help. Although the remnants of what the Brotherhood taught him remained, he thanked Curie for making the prosthetic for him.

 _“I told Duncan about you.”_   Arthur could still remember MacCready’s pained laugh, _“I thought… I thought you cared about me… about us.”_

What he had wanted to say to his rail thin lover was stuck in his throat. Clouded by the anger of Danse’s true identity, he hadn’t said anything. He’d let MacCready go. Again.

Smoke rose from Arthur’s mouth as he took a drag off of one of Sole’s cigarettes.  He wasn’t supposed to smoke so soon after his amputation but he had to. He hadn’t realized how bad he’d gotten until ‘Cready had been the one to remind him that he smoked like a chimney back on the Prydwen.

Just at the memory, Arthur glanced upwards for a few seconds.

_“ You’re different from when I first met you in the Capital.”_

He put out the cigarette in one of Sole’s mandatory ash trays and gathered up his crutches.

* * *

 

Guard duty suited RJ just fine. It would be another week before Duncan was officially in his care again. Officially home.

He also hoped it would keep him far away from Arthur but realized he wasn’t going to get away with ignoring him any longer once he heard the sound of the former Elder’s crutches.

MacCready stood from his chair and offered it to Arthur.

“I came here to tell you that I have changed.” Arthur exhaled has he rested his crutches on the wall. “I still… I still feel the same about you.” He exhaled and grabbed MacCready by the collar of his coat to drag him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

MacCready tried not to delve to much into the kiss.  "I know you've changed. Since losing Sarah and Owen you've changed for the worse."  He shivered as Arthur's blue eyes glanced down at the shaky hands holding him up. "Recently, you've changed for the better." 


End file.
